Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote on aspects of the wiki you think are worthy of being featured on the Main Page. An archive of previously featured content is available here. Featured Article *Abbi # *Featured TemplateXaedan # Talk | Stories'' '' '' *Ghulmia #Undead sorceress, and probably the first female Skull Creature on this site. Featured Image *File:UmarakTheDestroyer1.jpg #Rip BIONICLE: 2015-16 Excelsior! *File:Sacrifice_In_The_Shafts_Cover_Art.JPG #I can make a difference. [[User:Jaggedthorn|'A']] [[User talk:Jaggedthorn|'Word']] [[User blog:Jaggedthorn|'Is']] [[Foreboding Excavations|'A']] [[Implosions|'Thousand']] [[Biome of Blood|'Pictures']] 23:10, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Featured Creation *Stroud V3 (Rogue Forme) #Not as good as Skull Tollubo, but good enough. *Skull Grinder Revamp #I figured it was worth a go. Excelsior! *Nelvik #she bestest. *Tazerok #I couldn't decide which one to vote for since they were all awesome, so I just threw the newest Zeverek bounty hunter into the mix. Eh, he's still got a neat design, proud of him. -Maccy1949 Featured Story *Pushing Back the Dark'' # # #-Maccy1949 *Torn # [[User:Lalajujunini|'L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]Hard to pronounce! 17:51, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Featured Trivia *The reason's behind Makuta Ghjis's abnormal bloodlust is currently unknown. However, considering the fact that Velika tampered with the programming of most living organisms within the Matoran Universe, the Great Being's actions might've had an unforeseen side effect on the Makuta's mentality. #Since no one else has taken a jab at this, I will. :P Featured Quote #So stupid it's good # i trust i can count on your support... # I probably should learn to be better at making moments. [[User:Jaggedthorn|'A']] [[User talk:Jaggedthorn|'Word']] [[User blog:Jaggedthorn|'Is']] [[Foreboding Excavations|'A']] [[Implosions|'Thousand']] [[Biome of Blood|'Pictures']] 23:21, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Featured User *Mizziracer #What's the worst that can happen? [[User:Mizziracer|'Mizziracer, Resident Old God']] 20:45, August 4, 2016 (UTC) *BobTheDoctor27 #I deserve this. *ChineseLegolas #I think I'm the only one who hasn't self-nominated yet. This marks my beginnings as a self-centered noodlepuss. Talk | Stories *Pitcat #Is everyone shamelessly self-nominating? -[[User:Pitcat|'From']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'The']] #[[User:Mizziracer|'Mizziracer,']] [[User_Talk:Mizziracer|'Resident']] [[User_blog:Mizziracer|'God']] 19:34, August 11, 2016 (UTC) *Maccy1949 #Time to join the latest trend. -Maccy1949 *Jaggedthorn #I got to go with Mizz, what could possibly go wrong? [[User:Jaggedthorn|'A']] [[User talk:Jaggedthorn|'Word']] [[User blog:Jaggedthorn|'Is']] [[Foreboding Excavations|'A']] [[Implosions|'Thousand']] [[Biome of Blood|'Pictures']] 23:23, August 5, 2016 (UTC) *ToaGonel #Only because I'm liking where this is going. [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 20:31, August 8, 2016 (UTC) *Chicken Bond #I'll nominate someone who actually deserves it (that hasn't won in the last 5 or so years) that was one of the Wiki's leaders and one of its most reliable members for nearly six years before his recent retirement, and still a close friend of mine. Protecting Your Unoriginality Since 2010 21:28, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Comments [http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Custom_BIONICLE_Wiki_talk:Voting_Center?diff=prev&oldid=467305 sigh] No Bub, you are not the last. I have never self-nominated myself. I hold myself to a higher standards than you lower-lifeforms. well, I'm certainly buggered when it comes down to featured user. [[User:Mizziracer|'Mizziracer, Resident Old God']] 01:41, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Alas, Delta, you are a dying breed. Talk | Stories'' '' '' :Tis the tragic truth, Bub. Though it pains me to type it, I'm with Delta on this. Ooh, the pain. Come down to my sanctum sometime, if self-inflicted suffering is your jam. xx [[User:Mizziracer|'Mizziracer, Resident Old God']] 01:48, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Oh, woe is us, even Pitcat has fallen to this scheme! Bah, he has my vote regardless. [[User:Mizziracer|'Mizziracer, Resident Old God']] 01:52, August 5, 2016 (UTC) I've never done it either. What can I say? I just blindly jump on the bandwagon in my desperate attempt to seek approval from my peers. -[[User:Pitcat|'From']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'The']] I, too, have joined the party of self-nomination. It's worth a damn shot, might as well see what'll happen. I know, I know, I'm an idiot. :P -Maccy1949 Aaand, dammit, didn't see the countdown. god dammit you guys why'd you ruin the mood :I -Maccy1949 :P I have also never nominated myself, so #checkyoself —[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 15:50, August 5, 2016 (UTC) rando's sig is green is rando shrek? if so, check urself be4 u rekurself [[User:Mizziracer|'Mizziracer, Resident Old God']] 17:18, August 5, 2016 (UTC) I am now disappointed in everyone in the FU section. I thought that was obvious, inv. [[User:Mizziracer|'Mizziracer,]] [[User_Talk:Mizziracer|'''Resident]] [[User_blog:Mizziracer|'God']] 22:21, August 6, 2016 (UTC) @Jare Some of the nominees haven't won in the last five years either. Talk | Stories'' '' '' There's a reason for that. So edgy. Wanna tell me the reasons, Invader? 'Talk | Stories'' '' '' There are some geuinely good users on here who have yet to win featured user. What reasons do you have for them? -[[User:Pitcat|'From]] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'The']] the self-nomination, mostly. I'm fine with most of these users, though. Personally I find it highly entertaining, and can't wait for it to happen again next time. "most" invader hates me conphermed 11!11!1!! [[User:Mizziracer|'Mizziracer,']] [[User_Talk:Mizziracer|'Resident']] [[User_blog:Mizziracer|'God']] 20:43, August 9, 2016 (UTC) What can I say? When in Rome... [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 18:56, August 11, 2016 (UTC)